The Giant Dwarf
The Giant Dwarf is the first quest in the Rise of the Red Axe quest series. It involves The Red Axe leader beginning his plan. Official description Walkthrough (cannot be boosted) * Be on the normal spellbook (or able to use Spellbook Swap) |items = * About 3,000 coins * Any log that you can set fire to (Arctic pine log does not work) * 1 coal * 1 iron bar * Runes to cast Telekinetic Grab (1 law rune and 1 air rune) * 3 sapphires * 1 Redberry pie * A bunch of ores and bars from clay to mithril. These can be bought when the quest requires it from the Grand Exchange. * Ores you may need - Clay, Copper, Tin, Iron, Coal, Silver, Gold, Mithril * Bars you may need - Bronze, Iron, Steel, Silver, Gold, Mithril Recommended: * Activated Port Sarim lodestone * Activated Fremennik Province lodestone Note: There is a bank in Keldagrim, so you don't have to carry everything there. Once you're there, take the items out for use in the quest. }} The Giant Dwarf To start, speak to the Dwarven Boatman inside the mine east of Rellekka. To get to him enter the cave in the north side of the east of Rellekka. As soon as you enter, walk east and enter the cave entrance shaped like a crack in the wall in between the two statues to go to Keldagrim. The Boatman will ask you to take a trip in a ship to Keldagrim. Say yes and that you don't care about waiting for the boat. A cutscene will introduce you to the Red Axe quest series then. He will crash his boat into the giant dwarf statue. You will be arrested, and taken to Commander Veldaban. Commander Veldaban will say that your arrest was for nothing but to talk with him, and asks you to replace the statue. Talk to Blasidar the Sculptor. He lives in the eastern side of Keldagrim, across the bridge, south of the kebab shop. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes, an axe and boots fit for a king. These three sections may be done in any order. Clothes Fit For a King ''Items needed: 1 coal, 1 log, 200 coins.'' Talk to Vermundi who is in the south-western corner of the east marketplace (indicated by the silk symbol) and ask her about making the King's Clothes. She can, but first she needs a picture of the clothes. Talk to the Librarian in the house in the northeast corner of west Keldagrim and he will tell you to search the library for a book about Dwarven Clothes. Climb the bookcase in the north-east corner with a ladder in front of it to find the Book on costumes. If you weigh 30 kg or more, you will be unable to climb it. You can deposit your items in the nearby bank to reduce your weight. You must speak with the librarian before you are able to find the book. Take the book back to Vermundi who needs 1 Coal (there are rocks in the north-east of the city) and 1 set of logs (there are dead trees right outside the cave) to get the clothing machine running. Use them on the Spinning Machine and use your Tinderbox on the Spinning Machine. (You may have to unwield any items, if you fail to light the logs repeatedly). Now pay her 200gp for the exquisite clothes. Go back to the sculptor's house and give the exquisite clothes to his model. An Axe Fit For a King ''Items needed: 3 sapphires, 1 iron bar, 1 redberry pie.'' Talk to Santiri, who is in the sword shop all the way in the north west of west Keldagrim. He talks about how his family came to possess the Battleaxe, and then mentions that it has been damaged and that the Sapphires on the hilt had either been stolen or washed away. During the dialogue where you offer to repair the axe Santiri may note your mastery of smithing but exclaims that even you aren't skilled enough. Use three sapphires on it to rebuild the hilt. He then says that the blade itself is not up to scratch anyway, but that only an Imcando Dwarf could repair it. Santiri will then refer you to the librarian, also known later as Hugi, just east of his shop, go there and query about where to find an Imcando Dwarf. If you have completed The Knight's Sword quest, your character will mention that they know an Imcando dwarf and you can disregard the next part and just go find Thurgo. However, if you have not yet reached the part where you learn about the Imcando, then go to Reldo in the Varrock Library and he will teach you about them. IMPORTANT! You must talk to the librarians in Keldagrim first about the Imcando and then to Reldo; going to Reldo or Thurgo alone will elicit no special Giant Dwarf Quest dialogue. Reldo is also the starting character for the Shield of Arrav Quest, if you do not want to start the quest now, just avoid choosing the, "I seek a quest!" dialogue. In order to get there, you can use a cart in the eastern part of Keldagrim to ride to the Grand Exchange, other than using a Varrock teleport or walking there. Since the Lodestone update, the quickest way to get there is probably by using the Home Teleport spell and teleporting directly to Port Sarim (as long as you have already unlocked the lodestone), and walking due south. Alternatively, if you have access to the fairy ring system, the code to Mudskipper Point is A-I-Q. Go to Thurgo with an iron bar and a redberry pie, and ask him to repair the axe. He is in the house with an anvil symbol in Mudskipper Point, south-east of Rimmington and south of Port Sarim. If you give him the pie before asking if he's an Imcando, you will need another pie in your inventory to unlock the conversation tree but you do not need to give it to him. DO NOT '''attempt the drop trick with the completed axe once Thurgo has repaired it. Thurgo will supply you with another (iron bar) repaired axe if you drop the one in your inventory, but it is ungemmed and you will need to repair it with another three sapphires. You will be unable to pick up the axe you have dropped. When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim (one-time teleport) or to continue exploring near mudskipper's point. If you choose to remain however, Thurgo will not offer to return you to Keldagrim later. Whatever means you use to return to Keldagrim, use the axe on the model to give it to him. Boots Fit For a King ''Items needed:' 1 air rune, 1 law rune. Go to the south-west anvil on the west side of Keldagrim (south of the Black Guards' HQ) and ask Saro about the boots. Make sure you finish the conversation. He sold them to Dromund, another dwarf in Keldagrim. Speak to Dromund in his house just north of the bank. When finished, take the left boot from the table when he is not looking. His back has to be turned to successfully steal the boot. (Note: ' If you try taking the boots before talking to Saro, a message will pop up saying, "You do not need this boot.") However, there is currently a glitch where even after talking to Saro, you will still get the message "You do not need this boot." If so, this quest is not able to be completed, and you will have to wait for the glitch to be fixed. Try talking to Dromund if you get the message "You do not need this boot" after talking to Saro, as this might fix the issue. Go outside and around the house until you are at the window next to the Right boot, and use Telekinetic Grab on the boot from the outside when Dromund is facing away from you (the regular spell book is required to do this). The two boots will then automatically combine in your inventory to form a pair of exquisite boots. King Needs a Face Give the items to the model, if you have not done so already, and talk to Blasidar again. He will tell you that the directors of the consortium cannot agree on the face for the statue (each company wants its own director's face). He will agree to make the statue up to the neck (a cutscene will ensue, before which you will not be able to join the consortium) Your job is to get an agreement amongst the Consortium members. There are nine mining companies in the Consortium, each stationed in the upstairs of the marketplace. You need to impress and join ANY ONE of them. The companies you may choose from are: :*'The Blue Opal :*'The Brown Engine' (Only male players may join) :*'The Green Gemstone' :*'The Purple Pewter' :*'The Red Axe' (You cannot join this company.) :*'The Silver Cog' :*'The White Chisel' :*'The Yellow Fortune' (Only female players may join) The secretary of your chosen company will ask you to get them a few random ores in groups of 2-5. Repeat this five times until the secretary lets you speak to the director. The optimal way to do this is to obtain the task, then head down the stairs and out into east Keldagrim, then south-east until you see the minecarts. Use the northernmost track to get to the Grand Exchange, where the ores/bars can be bought easily. Then use the trapdoor to Quick Travel back to Keldagrim. This method takes no more time than running to the west Keldagrim bank. The items MUST be the real thing, bank notes will not be accepted by the secretary! Log out, re-talk or decline task will reset your progress. Ore can also be purchased at the Keldagrim Blast Furnace. Alternatively, assuming you have the required mining level, you may also ride the minecarts to Ice Mountain and mine the ores yourself (Silver will require 15 Dungeoneering to access the Resource Dungeon). You may also refuse the offer until you get an order for coal, and then go mine it from the north-east coal mine in east Keldagrim. After completing five tasks, the secretary informs you that the director wishes to speak with you. Once the secretary allows you, you will now have to do two tasks for the director - they'll ask for bars instead of ores. Once again, by using the minecarts you can either buy the desired bars from the Grand Exchange, or mine the ores yourself from Ice Mountain and cast Superheat Item (43 Magic required, as well as 1 Nature rune and 4 Fire runes per cast), thus removing the need to travel to a furnace. It is worth noting that you can re-talk to obtain the desired task for bars. However, if you decline too many tasks from the director, they may refuse to continue talking, and you will have to do another task for the secretary. So don't decline the directors tasks, it will take far longer than needed. Art by Committee After you have done the tasks for the director, ask to join the company. Then say that Blasidar sent you and that you would support him and then when he asks, volunteer to support the director at the next Consortium meeting. You will get a message telling you to return to Commander Veldaban who will take you to the meeting (an amusing cutscene will play). You will support the director and receive some Meeting notes as well as your reward. *Note that if you want to skip this cutscene, You can just click on the ground while in the meeting. Clicking on the ground will cause the screen to black out and you will be awarded the rewards for completing the quest. Reward * 2 quest points * * * * * * * The ability to work for the company the player has chosen by completing tasks similar to the ones in the quest to make money. * Ability to use the Minecarts. * Completing this quest also unlocks the members only gravestones which last longer than the free-to-play gravestones. * Music unlocked * Land of the Dwarves * Tale of Keldagrim * Time to Mine Required for completing Completion of The Giant Dwarf is required for the following: * Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf * Another Slice of H.A.M. Transcript Trivia * Upon telling Thurgo that the axe is from Keldagrim, he responds "Ah, Keldagrim. 'We' have not been there in a long time." When asked who 'we' refers to, he refuses to say more. * If you talk to Myndill the dwarven citizen that walks around the city, he will tell you that the Red Axe is the first company to ever voluntarily leave the Consortium, the others are either closed or are minor companies forced out by other major companies. * When you complete the quest, the scroll says: 'Congratulations! You have rebuilt The Giant Dwarf!' This is one of the quests that say something different to having completed a quest, with other examples including Between a Rock, My Arm's Big Adventure, Horror from the Deep and One Small Favour. * Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "On my first trip to Keldagrim, the boat destroyed the statue of the king. I got it rebuilt with the head of a company leader." * If you talk to Dromund's cat while wearing a Catspeak Amulet, some interesting dialogue will play about the cat's old friend being adopted by Hreidmar, the director of the Red Axe. * The company logos for The Brown Engine and The Yellow Fortune resemble the icons for the male and female genders respectively. nl:The Giant Dwarf fi:The Giant Dwarf Category:Keldagrim Category:Wikia Game Guides quests